Im sorry my Roza
by DimkaLoverr
Summary: Dimitri and roza try for a relationship..but can it ever work. after things get hot and heavy will it change everything?...Lemons
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

RPOV

My life is finally perfect. My mentor, lover and best friend has finally given in to me, about time and all.

That night at the cabin had been like none other, every time I see him images appear, flashing before my eyes and I just want to take him right there and then.

Why is it that he can be the calm cool and collected one, where as when I see him I almost break out in a sweat trying to stop myself from running up to him and running my hands through his hair while I wrap my legs around his waist and thrust my hips into his. Argh Rose your doing it again. Snap out of it!

"Miss Hathaway are you, again, not listening to my lesson?" Stan Alto, Yeah my worst enemy shouted.

"Oh, well of course I wasn't Stanny baby. How could I not listen? Do you doubt your own teaching skills?" I smiled and winked at him.

He looked momentarily taken back by that...Score one to Hathaway. Oh my brilliance even amazes me.

I catch those deep brown eyes that I always get lost in at the back of the class. Dimitri. As he catches my eyes I can see the love and passion for me, I can see him struggle not to crack a smile but as always he manages to do so. Damn my Russian God!

"Hathaway, Hathaway. Will you come back to this world!" Stan yelled in my face.

"Hmm, what was that My guardian Alto" I practically spat.

"I said get out of my classroom Now, I will not tolerate this attitude" He looks towards the back of the classroom "Guardian Belikov, will you get your student out of my class I will leave you to chose her punishment but I warn you to control your student!" Oh god now im in trouble.

I tried to run ahead so that Dimitri couldn't catch up but no such luck for the famous Rosemarie Hathaway. Damn.

"Rosemarie Hathaway you are in so much trouble, if you do not turn around and face me, I am your mentor and I warn you now you will regret defying me."

Is it just me or did he sound really suggestive with those last words? I turned around slowly expecting another one of his Zen life Lessons but instead I feel his lips crush against mine his hand dancing along the inside of my left thigh till he reaches my soaked panties.

"Dimitri" I moan

He chuckles and I feel it vibrate against my lisps causing me to gasp. "Roza" He whispers breathlessly.

"Please Dimitri don't tease I beg you don't tease me, take me the way you like"

He slowly rubs his thumb against my clit and I cant help but let out a low moan. "Here in this corridor? there are some things that need to stay inside a bedroom my dear Roza, but I will give you a parting gift" With that he slowly slides his finger inside me still rubbing his thumb against my clit,

"Dimitri" I moan "please baby more, make me cum harder for you" I order desperately while I move his other hand to my breast to caress my hardened nipples.

That was all he needed, with that he slips two more fingers inside me and pumps them harder into me.

"Dimitri baby, how are..you..soo...Ohhh...good?" I ask all to loudly "Oh im so close baby, so, so close" And then I feel as if the sun has just exploded warm and relaxed I lay my head on his shoulder. "I love you baby" I whisper softly to him.

"I love you too, Roza". Slowly I peel myself from him and walk towards my dorm to get my kit bag ready for training with Dimitri.

I reach the door to my dorm within minutes and decide to take a shower, letting all the warm water run along my muscles and relax me.

Halfway through my shower I start feeling tired and nauseous. Great I thought now my late nights and crappy diet decide to take affect on me. I walk out to the freshly cleaned sheets on my bed and fling myself on the bed.

God im tired maybe sleeping for five minutes wont hurt I got enough time.

"Roza, get your ass out of bed and down to the gym" Bang, Bang, Bang "ROZA" I walk over to the door and unlock it

"God comrade, keep your wits I only closed my eyes for five minutes" I argue

"Rose...You're 15 minutes late to your training session"

"Fine calm down, my bad I know, give me five minutes to change, God bloody Russians" I mumble as I take my training kit into the bathroom to change.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

RPOV

Stumbling into the gym half asleep all I can think of are the ways I am going to kill Guardian Dimitri Belikov. Damn Russian.

"Roza stop glaring and start you stretches" He chuckles "Then you can do 35laps for being late, and your going to have to stay later to compensate".

Why my life? Running around the track at a steady pace I notice two novices walking in my direction.

As I get nearer I hear them laughing together when the cute red haired guy looks up towards me. I instantly smile my man eater smile at him

"Mason get over here" I yell towards him and he makes his way over to me at a jog but I don't slow down "God Rose let us catch up will you"

I smile at him and slow my pace only to realise the blonde kid besides Mason is none other than Eddie, of course. "Hey Eddie" I smile. "So boys you heard about the Guardians vs. Novices war thing"

They both look at me confused "O..kay I'll take that as a no then, well apparently the guardians and novices used to have this tradition where towards the end of the year guardians and novices battle against each other to see who is the best, it hasn't been done in a while though"

I look towards the boys waiting for a reply. "Rose.." Eddie starts only to be cut off with Mason saying "Your planning on challenging them aren't you? I don't think it's such a good idea but you know, if you go ahead and do it, then I'll do it with you and im sure there are a lot, and I mean A LOT of novices who'd like to get back at the guardians"

He gave me a full out grin by this point. "Okay, well I was hoping to get all the novices to agree but either way im going to get them back, for nearly 16years guardians have restricted us, so lets get them back is what I say"

I look over to the grinning pair "Well we gotta go Rose but we're doing this war and were getting both the moroi and novices involved if we can" with that both Eddie and Mason jog off the way they came.

After 35laps of the track im starting to get tired again. God I need sleep. Before I walk through the doors to the gym I call ahead "Hey hubby I know you missed you favourite wif-"

"Rose, Headmistress Kirova came to inform me that you mother is coming for a visit" he looked as if he might explode with anger at my comment and Kirova didn't look pleased.

"Oh c'mon comrade, Ki- Headmistress Kirova knows it was a joke, god lighten up will you" I tried to joke and it seemed to work because Kirova was now pissed at my anger.

"Rosemarie Hathaway, you are to respect your elders! we do not have time for you silly jokes and outrageous behaviour. Saying something as childish as you did not so long ago could have been taken seriously and ended with you expelled and Guardian Belikov in jail and striped of his guardian duties.

Now I expect you to grow up and show some responsibility" She lectured where as usually I would block out her lecture this one I couldn't help but listen to, after all it related to mine and Dimitri's relationship I was to stunned to reply with anything but "Yes Headmistress Kirova". I watched Dimitri as she walked out of the gym he was tense all over. I had to say something and quick!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

RPOV

"Dimitri im so sorry I didn't know she was here, but, well at least she thought I was joking" I tried to smile and fight back the tears.

"Rose how could you be so stupid! you know how wrong this relationship is, if you had said anything closer to the truth maybe we would have been caught, Oh rose how could I be so stupid as to do this"

He was pacing back and forth with a worried expression on his face. "Dimitri please I said I was sorry and I love you, she doesn't know so what's the problem. I just wont be so stupid the next time, please Dimitri? I promise."

I said as tears rolled down my cheeks. I was crying? why was I crying? Rose Hathaway does not cry.

"Rose don't cry. But I do think that being as this relationship is not the ideal situation for both of us I think we should keep our distance. Of course we'll still have our trainings but other than that we should stay away from each other"

He replied not once making eye contact the only thing I could do was run. I didn't want to stay here with Dimitri I had to get back to my dorm and then I could think about this, but not until then.

So I pulled myself together and said "As you wish Guardian Belikov if you'll excuse me now? it is rather late and I would like to sleep" I had the satisfaction of seeing him flinch and with that I walk out of the gym doors and began running toward my dorm.

DPOV

I watched as My Roza walked out. I could tell she was upset but what was I supposed to say? I needed to keep her protected and with Tasha and her threats Rose thinking I don't care seems the best option from this point on but boy does it hurt to watch her practically walk out of my life.

"Dike, babe, You know you done the right thing she's to young for you and she cant give you what I can" Tasha interrupted my thoughts.

"Yeah sure, but it's not as if I have a choice like you said I either be with you or both me and Rose lose our part of the guardians society" I replied abruptly.

"Well, either way im going to make it up to you and I'll take your mind off of _Her, _I promise you that. Meet me at your room in an hour and don't be late." Tasha said seductively.

"Sure Tasha I got to meet with Alberta first though" And with that I walked off towards mine and Rosa's cabin to spend the next hour.

TPOV (Tasha)

It took me 15minutes to get over to the dhampir's dorm and to rose's dorm room. God was she in for a treat. She was never taking Dimka away from me again.

So long I waited to be able to have a family with him, then she shows up and I have no chance? well I always get my own way. As I reached Rose's door I slipped a note under the door and made my way to Dimka's room with my bag.

Getting changed into a matching bra and panties set. It's pink with a black trim(**Pic on profile**). Dimka is going to love it. 5Minutes later Dimka walks in and im very pleased to say that he looks very shocked but im more interested in the fact that he's checking me out.

"Dimka, babe, you want to come help me with something" I say turning around and bending over. From the quick intake of breathe I know he likes what he see's so I get up and walk over to him slowly, making sure he properly take me in and kiss him.

"Tasha what about Roza I love her, I cant do this" What is wrong with him? he really likes her THAT much. We'll have to change that.

"Dimka... don't do that you know you want me, but if you want Roza im sure Alberta would love to know" Ha now I've got him.

And then he was on me, his eyes were now dark and demanding there was also and intense quality to him, something primal and feral. He pulled me down onto the bed with him, laying his body across mine. All he did was kiss me at first. He tasted my lips and then my neck, tracing it's shape with his tongue. And then he captured my breast's which held his attention for too long a time for my liking. He held them and kissed them, biting the nipples. "Dimka.. please" I pleaded.

And then I felt him slide into me. no fore play just straight to the point. He inched in slowly at first as if to catch me unaware, and then plunging all the way. He felt harder and bigger in me than any man before him. He moved at a rough and fast pace that should have brought him to his end within minutes. I dug my nails into the back of his neck and arched myself up towards him as if to get him to drive him further and further into me.

Already I was almost painfully full, but it was a good and erotic pain. When he hit a spot that made my lips part and cry his name he continued to thrust harder and fiercely.

Then as I was about to reach my climax what I heard next make me smirk.

"Hey comrade I got your note what did you wa- OMG how could you do this. With HER of all people!".


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

RPOV

About 30 minutes after my bust up with Dimitri I get a letter posted under my door.

_Dear Roza,_

_I hope we can speak about this more. You should come by my room in about an hour_

_Love_

_Dimitri. x_

Weird isn't even the word for this letter it doesn't even look like his writing and why is he being so hot and cold one minute he doesn't want to stand near me then next he wants me to meet him in his bedroom.

As usual after getting ready im running late luckily I'll only be about 10minutes late though, Comrade will understand.

I already had a key to his room so I went straight in as I put they key into the lock I call out before me "Hey comrade I got your note what did you wa- OMG how could you do this. With HER of all people!".

Of all things to see. I did not want to see the love of my life, the guy I gave my virginity to fucking Tasha frickin Ozera. God help me I'll kill them both.

Oh god I feel sick again. I make it to Dimitri's bathroom just in time to throw up in the sink. No way was I making it to the toilet.

_He _walks into the bathroom trailing behind me "Roza what's wrong why are you sick?" He says to me with so much hurt and sorrow it breaks my heart in two

"Oh Dimitri I don't know could it be that I just walked in on you fucking Tasha, think about it logically for Christ sake Dimitri" I snap back. What right does he have to be concerned or even hurt. He was the one in-between Tasha's legs not more than 5 minutes ago.

"Roz-"he begins to reply" No my names Rose don't even think of calling me _that_" I spit back at him

"Rose, you cant get sick from something like that your unwell, let me take you to Dr Olendzki" he sounded so concerned I was tempted to give in to him.

"No im fine, im just stressed you would be too with graduation a month away and walking in on the person you love screwing someone not even 2 hours after we ended"

I was beginning to lose my patience with him, who does he think he is? he left me and now he's trying to tell me what to do!

"Rose.. please?" and that's all it took I had to get away from him before I lost it so I bolted out of the room.

"Little dhampir, where are you going?" oh no, of all people why Adrian. "Adrian please I've had a hard day I just need to cool down and relax"

"But Little dhampir, you aura it's put of place it's all mixed up you have happy colours of content and then you have darker colours showing loss and anger and even hurt. Little dhampir please tell me?, what's wrong?, what happened?" he persisted.

"Oh Adrian I cant tell you. I wish I could tell someone but I'd only get people including myself into trouble that could not be fixed. Im sorry."

"It's him isn't it? what's he done to you?" He practically spat while he wore a face of disgust and concentration. what was he talking about who's he? oh no no no does he know about me and Dimitri please no.

"Wh-What are you talking about? who's he?" I stuttered. "Oh Little dhampir im not stupid I can see quite clearly in your aura's that you and Dimitri have feelings for each other. So tell me what he do?"

My brain was spinning he knew? he wasn't shouting so he wasn't disgusted with me. Oh god and I just seen Dimitri and Tasha together doing the unspeakable and with that I past out.

DPOV

"Rose.. please?" I asked before she bolted out of the room. I debated running after her, she obviously wasn't well but if I was to go after her it'd only make the situation worse.

What was wrong with her though? Dhampir's hardly ever get sick, was I really to blame for her getting unwell. Oh god I cant stay away from her any longer I know I cant. I want to care for her who cares what Tasha thinks or says I love My Roza and that's the end of it.

"Dimka, babe, what you thinking about?" Tasha asked coming up behind me and rubbing her hands against my back.

"Nothing" I replied behind clenched teeth. My hands clenched into fists at my sides.

"Well lets finish what we started then baby, cause im really horny now" She whispered seductively in my ear. Who's she kidding I cant do this especially with her I cant believe I did in the first place.

"No Tasha I love Rose and it's not going to change. Do what you want im in love with her and I want her not you" I replied slowly to make sure she heard and walked out of the dorm just in time to see Rose pass out in Adrian's arms.

Oh no. What's wrong with my Roza? was my thoughts as I ran over to Adrian and picked her up bridal style making my way to the infirmary with her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

RPOV

I woke up in the infirmary. Argh what am I doing in here again!. Then I hear muffled voices outside the room I get up and stick my ear to the door to listen in.

"Im sorry guardian Belikov I understand that she is your student, but still I am not aloud to give you her tests. I will give the results to Rose and if she so wishes to tell them to you then that is her business" Dr Olendzki said to Dimitri.

"But im worried about her, and I need to know. I cant continue her training until I know what's wrong, Please im sure Rose wont mind you telling me." Replied an anxious Dimitri.

"Once again, Im sorry guardian Belikov but I cant tell you although I will tell you that until further notice Rose will not be permitted to continue her combat lessons and will take no part in sparring. Thank you guardian Belikov but I have to go see Rose" She said walking towards the door.

"Thank you Dr Olendzki" I hear from Dimitri before I dive back onto the hospital bed. I start to think to myself why cant I continue my fighting. I only passed out right?

Oh god its serious like real serious. God I feel sick again. I rush to the toilet, passed the doctor just in time to throw up in the toilet and not on the floor.

"Rose I've got your test results here with me, when your ready I can give them to you" She said from out side the toilet door.

"Okay give them to me, am I dying or what?" Yeah rose way to be serious I thought to myself

"Umm no Rose. Sorry but I had suspicions that your pregnant so I tested you, and the results reveal that you are in fact pregnant, we also believe that you are about a month along" With that I broke down. Im Pregnant. How is that possible? I've only been with Dimitri and he's a Dhampir.

"Oh okay, umm what do we do?" I asked with silent tears trailing down my cheeks.

"Well im going to have to inform Kirova and Alberta to insure you can graduate without damage to you or your baby. Guardian Belikov wishes to know but that is you decision to tell" she replied.

"Okay, I think you can tell him I'd rather not have company right now, can I go back to my door room please?" I was really hoping I could get back to my door and just relax, hopefully even tell Lissa Mostly everything.

"Sure I'll tell him. Umm I would rather you had somebody with you in your door room maybe Guardian Bel-" She was babbling on

"Uh no thank, I'll call Lissa im sure she can come round, thanks Doctor." And with that I left silently ignoring Dimitri on my way past. Once in my room I rang Lissa.

"Hey Lissa, umm sorry but you think you can come to my room I got some things to tell you" I waited for her reply

"Okay thanks Liss see you in 10" I smiled to myself thank god I got a friend like her.

DPOV

I was so worried about Rose as the doctor went in to reveal the test results to her. What was wrong with my Roza? Within the next 10minutes Rose walked past me ignoring me. I walked up to the doctor.

"Please, What's wrong with her?" I practically beg, earning me a confused expression form her

"Im only telling you because Rose has given me permission to, im afraid that Rose has recently found that she is pregnant. therefore she will be unable to continue her combat lessons" She replied. Oh no. Rose pregnant? She actually cheated on me. With who? I bet it was that Ivashkov kid.

Why would she do this to me, whatever the matter I still love her though right? I cant live without her and I can bring up the baby with her.

I decided to go take out my anger and frustration out on the punching bags in the gym rather than think of the possibility's that she actually cheated on me. I thought we had loved each other. Maybe she does love me but she made a mistake.

RPOV

Exactly 10 minutes later Lissa was at my door, I let her in and walked across the room to my bed where she sat next to me. I must have looked terrible all I had been doing was crying and I felt exhausted.

"Rose.. What's wrong? You know you can tell me anything right?" She asked wearily.

"Lissa.. I-I-Im Umm I don't know how to say this Im pregnant Liss" I blurted out. I could feel hurt, worry and confusion through the bond.

"How? Who's baby is it Rose?" She asked With one name in particular in her head. Ivashkov.

"It was one night they meant nothing, I was drunk I don't really remember, and no Liss it's not Ivashkov. Oh god Liss what am I going to do im 17 and already pregnant" I sobbed into her shoulder once she pulled me into a hug.

"It's going to be okay Rose, I promise you. We'll take care of you" She soothed.

I thought back to the night at the cabin, the night that had resulted in my pregnancy. I couldn't tell him it was his, he'd never believe me were both dhampir's and only had sex once. What were the possibility's.

I thought back to how his touch burned against my skin. Me needing and wanting more of his caressing touches, needing his kisses. I though of how perfectly we fit together.

Oh god I was now in a bedroom with my best friend and extremely horny and I definitely needed a release.

I looked up to Lissa who was looking at me caringly. I moved my face so only centimetres separated us. Lissa cleared her throat.

"Umm.. Rose are you oka-" And I kissed her. This was my best friend. What was I doing I couldn't help but think but I needed her. And more ways than one at this moment.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

RPOV

She kissed me back. Does Lissa swing that way? No surely not she's in love with Christian. She ran her tongue across my bottom lip begging for entrance. I gasp. Is this really happening.

She pulls away when she hears me gasp. "What's wrong?" She asks me "Have you changed your mind she asks wearily.

"No Lissa I just thought you were in love with Christian and here you are with me kissing me" I reply.

"Yeah I know" She giggles. "I do love him, but then there's you and when I see you all I can think is damn she's hot and im sure me experimenting doesn't have to come back to him. Plus you started it" She tells me watching and judging my reactions.

"I know Lissa im sorry but I need someone and I want you to be that someon-" Before I could finish her lips were on mine again and she pushes me down on the bed, hovering over me.

Lissa slowly undid the buttons on my top, and when all of my button's were undone Lissa pulled it over my shoulders and chucked it to the floor. Lissa's lips pressed against my soft, tasty Tummy. Then she licked the tip of my Boob.

"Lissa, your lush you know that?" I told her while enjoying the ecstasy she brought over my body.

I begin to take off Lissa's top slowly and earn a frustrated moan from her. When her top is across the room I reach behind her back to unclasp her bra and slowly kiss down her jaw, neck and eventually down towards her breasts, I take one into my mouth and swirl my tongue around her hardened nipple.

"Are you turned on by me dear Lissa" I ask her slightly out of breath.

"Yes, yes I am rose. now lets get on with it." she rushes out in one quick sentence.

I flip us around so that im sat on her straddling her hips. She runs her fingers across my hardened nipples, down my stomach and rests them on the top of my jeans.

"Lissa" I moan and buck my hips towards her hands, she soon understands and we unbutton and unzip each others trousers at the same time.

I slowly climb off the bed, earning me a confused look from Lissa, and pull down my trousers and reach forward to pull off Lissa's.

We stay there for a while just watching each other before I climb back to my original position and start kissing her passionately.

Next I notice that Lissa's hand creeps under my panties and she rubs me." Your so wet for me babe" she informs me a second before a moan escapes my lisps.

_Click_. I hear the door closing. I turn around to face Christian with a stunned look on his face.

"Shit" I curse. I look to Lissa only to see her smiling at me.

CPOV

God am I bored. Lissa was supposed to meet me about half hour ago. I start walking over towards her dorm, only to find that she isn't there. Worried I decide to go ask Rose where Lissa is and if she's okay.

When I reach Rose's room I can hear muffled sounds coming from her room. instead of knocking I walk straight in thinking that I can piss her off. Being as pissing off The Rose Hathaway is so funny. But what I walked in to find was not what I expected. I walk in to find Rose straddling Lissa in only their panties with Lissa rubbing her hand against Rose's pussy.

And god did that make me horny. I had always had fantasies and im sure Lissa had heard a few when I was asleep. So seeing this made my pants grow tighter

"Shit" I hear Rose say. But when she turns back round to face Lissa, Lissa has a smile on her face

"Don't worry rose im sure Christians only here for the show, Right Chris?" She turns to look at me. Well im gob smacked.

"Um.. well I ... um" I stuttered out. "You want to see me and rose get hot and heavy babe? You want to watch us?" Lissa asks seductively and I see Rose turn around and smile at me. Was this for real I was going to watch my girlfriend and her very hot best friend go down on each other. Hell yeah I wanted to watch it's better than porn for god sake.

"Well..Um. Yeah I suppose. If its, like, okay with you two" I still stutter

"Sure thing" they both chime at the same time and go back to kissing each other then I see rose slowly pull down Lissa's panties and kiss up her thigh till her heads between Lissa's legs and Lissa seemed to be LOVING it. And I cant help but see that Rose has her ass up in the air giving me full view of her very wet pussy.

"Can I assist?" I ask making my way across to the girls undressing myself in strigoi speed.

Rose lifts her head slightly to reply "Thought you were only watching fire boy" and goes back to pleasuring Lissa.

Lissa just giggles at this then reply's "Sure Chris why don't you show Rose what your made of" at this my mind goes blank. Is Lissa allowing me to fuck her best friend? Lissa really is kinky. I Lower my face so I can slowly lick Rose's pussy once earning me a moan from her.

I then place myself at her entrance and ask "You ready for me to you what im made of" Her reply to this is to lean back slightly letting the head of my cock to enter her. and Jesus was she tight. Even tighter than Lissa by far and it was **Really** nice and a **Massive** turn on. And I cant help myself I have to drive myself deep into her " Faster" she moans while reaching up to play with Lissa's boobs. And the look on Lissa's face nearly makes me come undone.

DPOV

She has to love me was all I could think as I made my way over to her room to apologise. When I was outside her room I heard moaning.

Thinking she was Ill again I try to open the door only to find its locked so I open the door with my key. When I walk in I see Lissa on her back with Rose's head between her legs and her hand on her boobs. and behind Rose is Christian pumping away into her and im sure he hadn't put on a condom.

Was he the father I couldn't help but ask myself. They still hadn't realised I'd entered the room. "Princess, Miss Hathaway and Ozera" I address them they all break apart looking embarrassed and trying to cover themselves, well everyone but Rose who looks slightly smug with herself.

I couldn't help but feel slightly turned on by what I had just seen and having rose laid out naked on her bed was definitely not helping.

"Meet me in Kirova's office in 10minutes" I tell them and walk out towards Kirova's office.


	7. Not a chapter, But please read: x

**Heyy guys, sorry not ****an update, but will try get up tomorrow.**

**Just wanted your advice, anyone got any suggestions on what to put into this story.**

**Or even to put into a new story on Vampire Academy, when i start it that is.**

**Thankkss**

**Rhii xx**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

RPOV

"Shit, Shit, Shit. What if he tells Kirova guy, we are totally screwed" i was frantic if he tells Kirova we were going to be in major trouble.

"Dont worry Rose Guardian Belikov wouldnt do anything to hurt you or jepordize you future, so stop stressing and worrying it wont do the baby any good" She told me reasuringly.

"I wouldnt be to sure of that" i muttered under my breath. Cause boy does Dimitri hate me.

"What baby please tell me one of you is not pregant" Silence. "Oh c'mon please tell me no." Oh crap lissa and her huge gob we'd forgotten about him in the room. I could feel the regret through the bond.

"Double fuck" i cursed. "Yeah Christian im pregnant and tell anyone and you will die fire boy" He just seemed shocked at this.

"Who's the father Rose" he questioned. Before i could answer Lissa reply's "A one night stand apparently" I feel suspicion through the bond and it is plastered across Christians face.

"C'mon we better get to Kirova's office, the quicker this is over and done with, the better" I replied with a sigh. I was not going to get into my pregnancy issues with them.

After they agreed and we were ready we headed down to Kirova's office in silence once we reached the door we stood there for a few minutes until I built up the courage to knock.

"Come in" I heard Kirova chorus from the opposite side of the door. So I opened the door and walked in with Lissa and Christian trailing behind me to sit on the chairs in front of Kirova's desk.

"So guardian I believe you set up this appointment so what is it you want to talk to us about" she asked looking us all over.

"Well, Headmistress Kirova I was hoping to take Rose on a training exercise and thought it'd be a good idea if the princess came along. And I realize Ozera would also want to join so I would like your permission to take them out of school for two nights." To say I was shocked was an understatement, did he realize I wasn't aloud to fight. What was he thinking!

"I'll agree to it if other guardians agree to go along" she said with doubt in her voice. Obviously she didn't want us going. And she was very much hopeful that they would say no.

"Well guardian Petrov agreed to accompany us, with rose and me it practically applies as three guardians. We already know the potential Rose has, and she can handle herself if it came to us facing strigoi" He replied rather smugly. Yeah well done Comrade your going to get us all killed.

"Very well, I will leave you to make the arrangements, when are you planning on leaving?" Oh boy she did not look pleased.

"Tomorrow night" Therefore were leaving in the humans daytime "And well stay in a hotel in one of the larger cities" He quickly put in before Kirova had the chance to ask.

"Okay well I think the students should be going to there dorms, and you, Guardian Belikov should go and make plans if you are wishing to leave so early" She said looking down at papers on her desk.

"Yeah in there own bed's" I heard Dimitri mutter under his breath while walking out the door. God I have got to speak to him. "Hey Comrade, Wait up" I shout ahead, and am relieved to see him stop to reply

"Meet me in the gym" as he continues to walk in the direction of the gym. I turn around to talk to Lissa only to walk smack bang into her

"Hey, so I gotta go talk to him, find out what all that was about, Talk to you later? Love you Liss." I give her a hug before walking off in the same direction as Dimitri.

When I walk through the gym door I see Dimitri lying on the mats reading, again, one of his western novels. God he was looking really good tonight, I just wanted him to take me here and now. Damn pregnancy hormones. He was the father of my baby and he didn't even know. Now that was just really fucked up.

"Rose.. What did you want to talk about?" He suddenly asks taking me out of my thoughts. I must have been stood here like an idiot just staring at him, and from the smirk playing his lips I'd say he'd definitely noticed.

"Well I um.. just wanted to say sorry really. And what you walked in on earlier, well that really shouldn't have happened. I was upset so Lissa came round and then I felt really horny and needy but you weren't there and Lissa was so I don't know I just went for it I guess" I tried to get out without looking at him.

"Rose.. Christian was there too I know people experiment but I cant help but think that Christian is the father. I mean he wasn't wearing a condom when I walked in and if you've done it before..." Omg he think I've had sex with Christian before now. And that Christian was the father? Hell no. And Christian wasn't wearing a condom? oh fuck didn't he practice safe sex with Lissa!

"No Dimitri, I mean Hell no. He kind of walked in on me and Lissa and Lissa wanted him to watch. And then all of a sudden he was inside me and I couldn't say stop cause I was so turned on and it felt good, I couldn't help but imagine it was you who joined in. It aint as if you've had sex with me since that day at the cabin so I really needed to get laid, Plus it was the first time I've ever done anything like that" I tried to reassure him.

"Whatever Rose I just don't want to have to walk in on it again." He practically spat at me.

"Okay comrade, if that's how you want it to play out. Just so I know why are we leaving tomorrow night? You know full well im not supposed to fight. I could hurt the baby. And well I don't want to lose our baby because of your stupidity." Crap did I really just say our baby. _Fuck. Fuck. Fuck _He obviously noticed it because he had a look of complete confusion and hurt on his face, But decided not to bring up the topic.

"Well Rose, im not stupid because were not going to you can do training, were taking you to a hospital one far away enough that nobody will notice you checked in. And Guardian Petrov seems to know about your _Situation_ so I thought bringing her along would benefit you, Aiding you to keep it a secret." He said situation like he had a foul taste in his mouth.

"Hang on, your telling me Alberta knows? God Dimitri tell the whole world for god sake. And what about Lissa and Christian, why are we taking them, also might I add that im surprised you are coming with me after everything." Why was my life so complicated, there was nothing simple about any of this what so ever.

"Yes and she thinks it best we keep it a secret. Well I thought you would want your best friend there for moral support, and I obviously thought Christian was the father at first so yeah. But I want to come with you because im your mentor but also I do still love you, even if I shouldn't." Today I defiantly not a good day I thought to myself.

"Okay, well thanks comrade" I said giving him a hug. "See you soon? im desperately tired. Pregnancy is defiantly a bitch!" He chuckled at my last comment

"Night Roza" My heart nearly broke when he used my Russian nickname.

"Night Comrade" I replied.

* * *

**Please let me know what you think:) oh and how you like the direction of this story.**

**Is it good/ bad / Boring? xx**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

DPOV_ (Day of trip)_

Did Rose really call the baby ours? why would she do that it wasn't ours. It was hers and some Moroi's. Was she thinking that we could be a family, got she confuses me. She drives me crazy even after she cheats and we end it.

Well even if I do hate her for cheating, she's still my Roza right? God damn she's really gotten to me. While I was thinking all this over I hadn't noticed that Rose was at the gates waiting and she was ten minutes early, oh no now what's wrong was all I could think.

"Hey, what's wrong why you here so early?" I asked worry lacing my voice.

"Calm down comrade, I couldn't sleep you know morning sickness and all. So I was up and ready an hour ago." She replied a sad smile tugging at her lips. Oh my poor Roza. I hate seeing her unwell.

"Did you want to get into the van now, have a sleep maybe?" I asked hoping to avoid having a conversation with her.

"No its alright comrade im in quite a bit of discomfort anyway, damn baby. You know I still love you right comrade?" She told me refusing to make eye contact.

"Yeah me too, but it wont work. Im sorry my Roza. What do you mean discomfort?" I asked hoping to get of the topic of her and me. And quickly.

"Just pains is all nothing big, im sure nothing to worry about." She smiled at me. Surely she shouldn't be having pains, im sure my sisters never.

"Roza, I don't that's something to ignore, there could be something seriously wrong" I reply while seeing her expression change to anger.

"What I do is my business, and I'll worry about whether my baby is okay. Got it?" she said through gritted teeth, before I could answer Alberta came into view.

"Dimitri, Rose, I hear a congratulations is in order" She greeted us and gave Rose a warm smile. "Thanks Alberta" Rose replied dragging her into a hug, which Alberta seemed surprised at.

"I think we need a private chat a little later on Rose, and you need rest you look way to tired" She told Rose in a motherly fashion.

"Okay well how about you come into the consult room with me for the check up, and I know I had terrible sickness last night and got pain so I've not been able to sleep for a while" She replied to Alberta with a small smile. I thought id be the one to go with her or even Lissa. Why was she asking Alberta.

"Oh I'd love that and we even get to see that little bundle of trouble. And Rose you need to mention that and make sure its okay, you hear me?" Alberta gave her one look and Rose nodded and actually smiled.

Huh what was with that. Rose actually listened.

Soon after that we were in the car Alberta and Rose up front with Alberta driving and me in the back with Christian and Lissa on the way to the hospital.

God this was really going to be a long drive. With that thought I let myself think about my Roza and all our times together. Then I come to the thought of the cabin, I started to replay it in my head and had to stop abruptly when I felt myself hardening just at the thought of her underneath me and me sliding in and out of her tight and hot pussy.

Okay Dimitri for Christ sake stop it. Then I remembered we never used protection. Dhampir's normally don't with other dhampir's because they cant get pregnant.

But what if? Rose had said she hadn't slept with anyone else and maybe what she said about Christian was true. God why do I torture myself this way. Dhampir's cant get pregnant together. Now shut up and concentrate on doing your duty.

I looked over towards Rose and noticed that she was asleep with a satisfied smile playing on her lips. Then out of the blue " Oh comrade don't stop, oh yeah there, yeah harder" She mumbled. Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck.

Everyone turned to look at me as Rose babbled out "Comrade your so sexy, now you need to fuck me harder, make me cum." I nearly died of embarrassment but I was still growing hard. Really was this the place or the time!

Calm down I told myself. Only then did I notice they were still staring at me expectantly, Alberta looking at me through her mirror. And all I could do was shrug. Alberta looked deep in concentration while Lissa and Christian started talking amongst themselves, I managed to pick up some of it.

"Omg, Rose Hathaway has dirty dreams over her mentor Guardian Belikov, she must fancy him" I heard Christian whisper urgently to Lissa.

"Oh shut up Christian, who doesn't have dreams about him he is hot!" Lissa whispered just as urgently back to him

"Yeah but he's her mentor and like 7 years older than her" He said obviously happy to have some gossip to talk about.

"We'll just have to talk to her later about it okay?" Lisa replied and after that I tuned it all out not really wanting to hear more.

Everyone thought it was wrong for us to be together, So it was a good thing that we didn't work out right? I was still a little smug though that I was still the one to invade her dreams and obvious fantasies. Oh god just thinking that made me hard again. God you really need to get laid Dimitri I thought to myself. Everything became quiet and calm. We all sat there in comfortable silence Until three quarters of the way to the hospital I heard Rose gasp in pain.

* * *

_**So thats chapter 8, hope you enjoy:)**_

**_Good or bad?_**

**_Am i going in the right direction? Both good and bad reviews are welcome:) xx_**


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

RPOV

I was having a dream about Dimitri and what we did in the cabin and boy was I enjoying it, then I felt this awesome pain in my stomach.

I woke up gasping in pain, leaning over clutching my stomach. All I could think was please no not my baby. Anything but my baby. Dimitri doesn't want me but at least I have a part of him with my child. I couldn't help the tears that escaped while I was doubled over in pain.

All I could hear was everyone shout out my pain with Alberta's hand on my back rubbing and asking if I was okay and telling me we'd be at the hospital in about 10minutes.

I hadn't even noticed Dimitri until I felt his hand and him asking me to turn around, I did as I was told and turned to face Dimitri, he put both his hands on either side of my face and began talking to me.

"Listen to me Roza, your going to be okay just breathe, can you do that for me rose, just breathe" He kept repeating. I laid my head on his shoulder with my mouth close to his ear.

"Dimitri it hurts so bad, I don't want us to lose our baby" I whispered for only his ears, I couldn't care whether he believed me or not I just wanted our baby safe, when our eyes met I could see sadness there. Was it because our baby was probably dying or because he thought I was lying.

"It going to be okay Roza, your both going to be okay. Just calm down okay Roza?" He was practically begging me while resting his hand on my stomach. The tears began escaping again.

"I love you Dimitri and I promise this baby was yours" I whispered to him, willing him to believe me. Something flashed across his face and im sure it was maybe acceptance.

"I don't know how its true but I believe you Roza, And I love you to" He replied while rubbing circles on my stomach, after that I passed out.

DPOV

"I don't know how its true but I believe you Roza, And I love you to" I replied while rubbing circles on her stomach this baby was mine. It has to be. I don't know how or why but I know it is. I was going to stand by Roza and my baby. Then Rose went slack in my arms.

"Roza" I called to her and earned no response, I lifted her so I could see her face and seen that she was unconscious. "We need to get to the hospital and quick" I said to Alberta while taking Roza in my arms and holding her there.

"We'll be there in about 5 minutes" was all Alberta replied. I just sat there with Rose in my arms absentmindedly playing with her hair. Next thing I know we pull up and I carry her to A&E in my arms and notice a Moroi doctor.

"I've got a pregnant dhampir that needs looking over she's pregnant." I quickly rushed out to him

"Okay, calm down what happened to her" He asked calmly.

"She woke up gasping in pain clutching her stomach and panicking then she just passed out" I replied frantic. Why wasn't he rushing to look her over.

"Okay come with me" He replied and lead us into a room with a bed and a ultrasound. I laid Roza down on the bed while he turned on the ultrasound and turned to lift Rose's shirt up and applied jelly on her stomach and probed it with the ultrasound.

"Well, the baby's are okay for the moment but is very distressed we need to find out what the problem is before we can do anything. I'll take her blood pressure and do a few blood test and will come back with the result" He told me and the rest of the room.

"Thanks" Was all any of us could say.

Thank god our baby was okay, and Roza would be after we found out the problem. I sat there just holding Roza's hand for about half an hour before her eyes started to flutter.

"Dimitri?" She called as she opened her eyes.

RPOV

The only thing I could hear was steady breathing as I started to wake up. "Dimitri?" I called out while still opening my eyes to find Dimitri leaning over me with a worried expression and holding onto my hand for dear life.

"Thank god Roza, do you know how much you worried us? don't you ever do that to us again" he told me frantically. I looked round the room to find everyone looking at me with the same worried expression, I could feel through the bong how much Lissa wishes she could heal me, but is to afraid what the darkness will do to the baby.

I smiled to Lissa encouragingly "Thanks Lissa, come here" I say holding out my hand to her. She walks over and clings to it with dear life, as if she thinks I might disappear.

Then I remember the seen in the van. I lost my baby. I was that bad of a mother that I lost her. That was all I could think to myself, I never deserved to be pregnant. I must have been silently crying because I hear Dimitri try to comfort me.

"It's Okay Roza you're safe, please don't cry. Baby is okay and so are you there just doing tests." Oh god my baby was alive I couldn't help but smile.

"She's alive?" I ask hope strongly lacing my words. Dimitri chuckles lightly. "Yes Roza the baby's alive. She huh? what makes you think it'll be a girl?" he asks curiously.

"I don't know comrade I just have a feeling is all" I smile up at him. "It would be nice to have a girl" I elaborate to him. "Yeah im sure it would" He whispers to himself.

The doctor then decides to make an appearance into the room and I sit there looking expectantly. I started to worry he did not look too happy.

"What is it doc just tell me" I try to ask keeping cockiness in my voice. Don't let them see your weakness I thought to myself.

"Well im afraid you test are pointing towards pre eclampsia. Now it is manageable. You have high blood pressure so you need lots of bed rest and a lot less stress and we should be able to control your symptoms. Got it?" I nodded my understanding.

"Umm doc? I think I missed my appointment you wouldn't be able to give me a scan and the usual will you. it's just I'd like to see my baby" I asked hopefully. I really wanted to see my baby on that screen. Who wouldn't?

"Yeah sure, just lift up your top while I put this jelly on your stomach, im warning you though it will be cold" He warned and damn was it cold. He then put the probe on my stomach and I could hear the heart beat. My baby's heart beat.

* * *

_**Don't forget to tell me what you think:) Any idea's on whether Tasha comes back in? **_

**_Or maybe queen Tatianna should make an appearance?_**

xx


	11. Chapter 10

_****__Heyy sorry i took so long should be more frequent now:)_

**_Hope you enjoy._**

**__****Oh and im going to put a poll up make sure you go check it out and vote.**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

RPOV

"Uhh miss, are you aware that you are in fact having twins?" Oh shit. Twice the trouble Dimitri better help me with all this or I promise he will have no balls left.

"Oh right, no this is our first proper scan, I only just found out I was pregnant" I said trying to get over the shock but be polite at the same time. I looked over to Dimitri; he had one of the biggest smiles I had ever seen.

"Well I can tell you you're about 2 and a half months pregnant." Yeah well I knew that one.

"Thanks doc" Was all I had to reply. Shortly after, the doctor left to get my papers in order and to print off my scan.

"Well comrade looks like we got two of them to look after, you sure you can handle that?" I said with a smirk upon my lips.

"Oh Roza, I've dealt with you have dealt with you have I not? These kids will receive nothing but love from there parents." I could see he was happy about this.

"Hey Lissa, how you liking being an auntie to two?" I could tell she was in shock; she just stood the starring at my stomach.

"Oh Rose," she cried running over to me. "I can't believe were going to have two little ones running around", Oh god they're going to be spoilt. Soon enough we were in the car and on our way back to the academy I had been told to stay in bed for a while and take my medication and come back in two weeks.

God why was pregnant so hard. Dimitri spent most his free time with me, which was totally a bonus.

Two weeks later

LPOV

Rose was off to another one of her appointments, she was now three months and you could see the bump but she could hide it easily enough. She had also recovered impressively well.

Every time I saw Rose's bump I couldn't help but think what if I had one? I would be a great mother. I hadn't realised till then how much I wanted to be a mother. I decided I'd talk to Christian about it. At that moment he walked into my dorm.

"Hey babe" I greeted him and placed a kiss on his lips. "Hey beautiful" He replied.

"Christian.. I wanted to talk to you about something but I don't want you to get mad after all it's only an idea. Promise not to get mad?" I pleaded with him.

"Sure Lissa baby, what is it?" I could see I was worrying him from the look in his eyes.

"Well with Rose pregnant and everything I just thought how nice it would be to have a child. I mean you and me would make great parents and I really really want a baby" I meant every word I wanted this and I knew we'd be great at it.

"Lissa baby don't you think were a bit young, were only 18." I could see his point but Rose can do it why not me.

"Well graduation is in a week so we can wait till were graduated, collage can wait and by the time the baby gets here we'll be almost 19. Please Christian." He could see how much I wanted this. He exhaled a loud breath

"Okay Lissa, but not until we've finished graduation." I couldn't help the squeal that escaped my lips I was sooo happy. I jumped up and hugged him. I couldn't wait till Rose got back so I could tell her.

RPOV

We'd just come out of the hospital after being told that both my babies' health and mine was looking better but I wasn't to try to do too much. Dimitri and me decided we didn't want to know the sex of the babies till they came.

So I was standing outside the hospital when suddenly I get sucked into Lissa's head only to find out she's trying to get pregnant with Christian once we graduate. Damn was graduation creeping up too quickly. When I came back around Dimitri was stood in front of me his hands griping the top of my arms.

"What's wrong, Has something happened to Lissa" Oh how totally wrong he was.

"Oh no, quite the opposite, She was just really happy that's all". He stood there with a confused look. "She and Christian are trying for a baby, But you must look surprised when she tells us. Got it?" He just nodded his head and we got into the car, and made our long journey back to the academy.

Once we got back most people were in there bed's so we made our way to the Novices dorms but as we passed the Guardian building I felt sick. Running just in time to make it to the toilets in the guardian building I threw up till there was nothing left to come up.

Taking out my toothbrush and toothpaste from my bag, for instances like this, I brushed my teeth. When I turned around I could see Dimitri standing there with a worried expression.

"Comrade, calm down its only morning sickness. It's normal as soon it'll be gone. Thank god" I smiled up at him. His lips then came down on mine. Oh god I was feeling horny again.

"Comrade, Take me here" I heard a gasp come from his lips. He looked torn between wanting to fuck me and wanting to respect me.

"Please? I know you want me. And I can't even begin to explain how much I want you"

I let my hand travel down my body slipping it in the band of my trousers, playing with myself, I closed my eyes and started to moan and before I knew it I was being pushed up against the wall my legs around his waist

"Are you sure Roza?" He asked just to be sure this is what I wanted.

* * *

_**Heyy,**_

**_Make sure you review and give me some tips;)_**

**_Until next time:)_**

**_x_**


	12. Chapter 11

**_To make up for lost time:)_**

**_Dont forget to do my poll on my profile;)_**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

DPOV

Before I knew what was going on there stood me and Roza completely naked in the Guardian block toilets, Her perfect ass leaning on the sink while I positioned myself at her entrance. I could feel how wet she was and I had to hold back a moan at the feel of how tight she was as I slid into her.

"Oh Roza your so tight baby, does that feel good" I moaned in her ear as I thrust deeply into her.

"Oh Dimitri.. yeah just there. Oh fuck baby." Normally I'd tell her to watch her mouth with that kind of mouth. But hell I had to admit her dirty mouth was turning me on at this precise moment.

"That's it Roza, I love you and your dirty mouth. Scream for me baby" Then I heard the door open, and someone take a deep breathe.

"Fuck" Was all that came from Roza's mouth I quickly pulled out of her and grabbed my clothes on and turned around to cover Roza and see who had walked in.

And boy was I not expecting to see what I saw.

"дерьмо" (Shit) were the words that slipped from my mouth. There in front of us stood Stan Alto looking slightly surprised. But also smug to have caught Rose.

"Dimitri, Rose" He greeted us. Oh no, where's this going? Why not get it over with?

RPOV

Oh god. Stan? Of all the people why Stan, That's all I could think as I was rushing to put my clothes back on. He just stood there looking smug to have caught me. Great something he can finally get me thrown out for.

"Stan? What do you want just get it over and done with." I practically groaned out. Only when my sight caught sight of his trousers I realized how excited he is.

"Well, Hathaway I expect you and your lover in the headmistresses office am I clear?" As he said this, an idea was already forming in my head.

Unless he was gay that excitement in his trousers was for me. I smirked inwardly at this.

"Oh Stan please don't." I said making my way over to him and putting my hand on his chest. I could feel Dimitri's eyes burning holes in my back.

"Please? Do you really want to lose this" I said trailing my free hand down my body and placing it on my hip while I looked at my breasts, They looked amazing thanks to the pregnancy.

Stan noticeably slowed trailing his eyes back up my body after following the trail my hand made. I felt disgusting this was Stan and I was pregnant to Dimitri. But there was no way me and Dimitri could get thrown out now. No way.

"Im sure I could keep it a secret until you graduate Hathaway. But let me assure you I want complete cooperation when in my classes understand?" He said trying not to stair at my tits for to long.

"Sure Guardian Alto" I Replied sticking my tongue in my mouth and sucking. I could see his hard on clearly through his trousers now. With that he left. And we all knew where he was going and what he was going to do.

"Rose, what do you think your playing at? Your pregnant and your flirting with _Him_" He spat.

"Calm down comrade, I got rid of him and sorted the problem didn't I? Its not as if im going to jump into bed with him, you're the only one for me babe. You know that" I said and placed a kiss on his lips. I started to walk to the door only I felt dizzy and stumbled almost falling if not for Dimitri catching me.

"Roza? Are you okay, what happened?" He bombarded me with questions obviously worried about the baby and me.

"Wow calm down comrade. I felt dizzy I just need rest. A lot has happened in the last 2hours." I said trying to get him to calm down. I mean seriously him worrying was not helping me one bit.

"Okay, well lets get you to bed then. You and the babies need to rest up. We cant have mama unwell now can we babies" He said switching to talk to my stomach half way through his sentence. He was going to be a great dad to these babies when they arrive.

We'd do this together and we'd be great because it would be me him and our family.

We slowly began to make our way back to the novice dorms only for me to start feeling sick again as we reached the door. I hurriedly walked to my bathroom. Man this was not cool of them, making me sick all the time. After I spent an hour in the bathroom waiting to stop feeling nauseous I walked back to my bed and started to talk to my babies.

"God, you don't like your mama eating very much do you? How about a deal if I spoil you, you stop making me feel sick." I must have looked like a mad man.

But when I looked up to see Dimitri sat on the chair in my room he had the biggest grin on his face.

"You're going to be a great mother Rose. You already care so much for them already. And I cant begin to imagine how spoilt they'll be with you and Lissa around" I had to laugh at this. It was kind of true with my mum as she was I was determined to show my kids the love they deserved. And well Lissa was Lissa. She loved to have a reason to spend money. And my kids would be a perfect reason for her.

"I love you Dimitri" Was all I could say "I love you too Rose, now get some sleep" Was his reply, before I could close my eyes I asked "Come cuddle me? Im cold and I want you there."

He agreed and I managed to fall asleep with his arms wrapped around the babies and me. How I loved this.

* * *

_**Thanks for reading,**_

**_Would love for your review_**

**_R. x_**


	13. Chapter 12

_Heyy:)_

_Soryy been ages since i updated. sixth form is a LOT of work. Hope you likee it!_

_Review_

_x_

**

* * *

**

Chapter 12

DPOV

After Roza's stunt with Guardian Alto I was glad to just get into bed with her and fall asleep. I awoke the next morning with my arm draped around her Roza's waist. When I tried to move to go and get dressed she instantly became restless and calling out for me.

The next half hour was spent watching Roza sleep until she finally woke up, only to run into the bathroom and throw up for 10minutes. When we finally got downstairs and to breakfast I took up my position against the wall as I watched Roza pile her plate higher than usual. I smiled to myself at the thought of her feeding and caring for our babies.

She was going to be a fantastic mother. No doubt about it. I was so out of this world I didn't even notice Guardian Petrov until she said 'Is this the famous Guardian Belikov I see smiling, what's gotten you into such a good mood so early in the morning?'

'Roza of course' I answered sincerely. 'You know, I think its amazing that she'll be the one to bring my kids into the world, I love her and my kids so much already it actually hurt.' I explained to her.

'Love does funny things to us Dimitri. Just make sure you look after her and those babies they all deserve the best.'

With that she walked off towards her office. I couldn't believe it me and Roza were actually going to have kids.

I looked over towards Roza only to find her looking at me and smirking.

RPOV

Once we got to the cafeteria I went straight to the food. Man was I hungry damn babies I was already sporting a slight bump. It wouldn't take long until everyone would be able to notice it.

By the time I got to the table I had already eaten a quarter of my food. I looked up to find a happy bouncing Lissa. I smiled she was excited to tell me that she'd be starting a family in a few days. Just as she was opening her mouth to talk I stopped her.

'I know Lissa, the bond remember? I can see anything when you get strongly emotional. Oh and congrats im really glad for you both.' I said before she could interrupt and bent down to her ear to whisper 'Now our baby's are going to grow up together and be the best of friends'

With that said she squealed and knocked me to the floor only to have Christian drag her off me, and Dimitri to come running to my side.

'God Roza are you okay? What about the babies?' Dimitri asked me in a hushed voice.

'God comrade, chill im fine Lissa jus caught me by surprise, see? Im fine' I replied getting to my feet.

'Im so sorry Rose I didn't mean to knock you down I just got so excited and lost control. I really am sorry' Lissa babbled in my ear.

'Look guys stop im alright, Nobody got hurt and nobody meant to hurt me. Just everybody calm down and lets chat about graduation' I supplied trying to calm everyone down.

After we had all sat down around the table and gotten comfortable we talked for a whole hour about our graduation. I was glad for the bell to go so we could go to classes without any more talk of graduation.


End file.
